Transparent display is one of the focuses of technology trends recently. As mainstream of the current flat display, A Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) and an Active Matrix Organic Light-emitting Device (AMOLED) both can realize transparent display, particularly, the AMOLED has better transparent display effect.
An OLED is a luminescent device in which organic solid-state semiconductor is used as luminescent material. The OLED has a promising application prospect due to its advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, low power consume, high luminance, wide range of working temperature, and so on. Compared with a liquid crystal display device, the OLED display device has a thinner and lighter overall structure because OLED devices in an OLED display device are capable of emitting light itself and thus a bulky and heavy backlight in the liquid crystal display device can be omitted. However, in most of AMOLED transparent display technology of the prior art, light is emitted in double-side manner, so that most of light emitted by the light source of OLED devices is not rationally utilized, resulting in lower utilization of the light source.
In addition, in most of AMOLED transparent display devices of the prior art, there are blank windows, each of which is a transparent region arranged in each pixel or in several pixels. That is, in such a region, no OLED device is provided or driven so that normal optical property of the region is kept so as to realize transparent display. Since the region corresponding to the blank window only functions as a transmission region and cannot be effectively utilized to display images, utilization of display panel is low.